Twisted Love to Come
by Snowywarriors
Summary: (Rated K at the moment, probably going to change the rating at a later point). The tragic story of Rido's love for Juuri. This will be multi-chapter one-shots that go through different parts of Rido's life with Juuri.
1. Juuri's Birth

Rido Kuran was an adult when young Juuri was brought into his life.

He stood outside his parents' bedroom as his mother screamed while the sound of glass shattering and the steady rumble of the ground around him would alert anyone within a certain radius to the pureblood woman's birth. But no one dares interfere with the process, as there were nobles posted everywhere to keep guard.

His younger brother, Haruka, was a teenager at this point and he too stood out in the hallway with him, his hands in his pockets as he looked up at the shaking ceiling. His face was twisted as if he too was feeling what their mother was going through.

"Mother must be in a lot of pain…" Haruka mumbled, trying to strike up a conversation with Rido as it was clear he didn't want to focus on the sounds in the other room. Rido rolled his eyes; he didn't understand why Haruka felt the need to converse with him even though he knew the reason underlying reason why. Sometimes it was nice to just enjoy the silence between them.

The scene wasn't all that alarming as he remembered when Haruka was born. Their mother never was one to deal with pain. He always found that amusing considering she was a pureblood and pain and illness should be out of the question. He often wondered what it was his mother was feeling. He knew how the birthing process worked, but what could that pain possibly be like?

He lifted his hand propping his head up with his thumb as he ran a finger over his lips. He wondered what kind of sibling he would get this time? Would he get another brother like Haruka? Or maybe one more like him? Or would he finally get a sister? He was hoping for a sister since he wanted to settle down with a mate and start his own family. Kurans were known to marry within their own, that's why they were the strongest family line. Or so he was told. He hadn't lived long enough to see the full ability of the Kurans. He often wondered if he ever would. He was quite bored with how his life had currently turned out. He was only a few hundred years old, much younger than most purebloods, yet there was very little to keep him around.

He heard his mother shriek louder than normal and then the sound of a small gasp. "The child is born." He said rather bluntly. Breaking the awkward silence between the brothers since he hadn't replied to Haruka previously. He was glad it had happened the baby was born rather quickly, that way he didn't have to small talk with his brother. He didn't mind Haruka but the young teenager certainly was nothing like him. It was hard to converse or spend time with someone who was so…friendly. How could he be so nice when everyone wanted to kill them? To be a pureblood was to conceal their thoughts and feelings from everyone and yet Haruka always managed to maintain a rather upbeat mood. It almost baffled him.

Before a huge smile took over his younger brother's face he could feel the huge wave of relief, as his brother too was happy the awkwardness was broken. When he looked over at Haruka he could see the huge smile that accompanied his brother's mood. "Our family just got a little bigger!" Haruka scratched the back of his head sheepishly, he must have realized as Rido stared at him that he wouldn't get a reply. Again.

He was excited as well, but why entertain his brother.

They waited for a few minutes outside, listening to the happy mumblings of their parents in the other room and the small sounds of an infant before their father opened the door. He leaned gently against the frame and smiled at his sons, "Come meet her." That was everything Rido had wanted to hear. He began moving before he had realized it, making his way past his father and to his mother and the baby. His mother smiled at him, her brow covered in sweat and her chest rising and falling deeply as she tried to recuperate from the events before. Her dark hair was stringy and mostly splayed all over her small frame.

"Meet your little sister! Juuri!" He heard his mother say in gasps of breath before everything became fuzzy. He leaned in as the baby looked up at him in wonder, reaching out to pat him. Her fists were so small, her eyes so wide. She was absolutely beautiful, more than he thought possible.

She started to whimper to which he put a long slender finger on her tiny lips. He could vaguely hear the commotion near him, his parents were nervous he figured. He mentally rolled his eyes and then was taken aback when the tiny babe took his finger into her mouth and sucked on it gently as if it was the perfect pacifier.

His heart melted at that moment. He would never love anything as much as he loved this small bundle of warmth.

He felt some pressure on his shoulder, a firm grasp. That's right… He did have a sibling who had yet to introduce himself to Juuri. He stepped back, pulling his finger from her mouth, a small trail of saliva lingered. Without thinking much of it he gently wiped it up against his dress shirt. He didn't want to leave her, but he could accept doing it this once.

"Now Rido," came his father's deep voice, "we have decided that young Juuri is to wed you when she comes of age. Please protect her at that point."

The delight he felt hearing those words was unlike anything he'd ever encountered before. It started with a warm feeling in his abdomen that spread to his face, resulting in a huge genuine smile. "I'll do my best!" He responded eagerly. The time had finally come where he would be able to become a father of his own and carry on the Kuran line.

He wondered what little Juuri would like one day. Would she resemble their mother with dark chocolate colored waves? Or would she resemble their father with gentle curls (much like himself) but take on her father's ruby fusion hair color?

He was sure she would look absolutely stunning, as even as a child she had managed to take his breath away. He couldn't wait to live out the rest of his long life with Juuri.


	2. The Manor's Garden

"Haruka~! Rido~! It gets so boring inside the manor! I wanna go outside!" A young Juuri pouted to her brothers, waving her small arms frantically.

She was four years old now but still couldn't go outside as she hadn't been publicly announced as the newest pureblood edition. It was a custom to keep pureblood kids hidden for a few years in case the children got attacked, that way they would be able to defend themselves, to an extent. Though a handful of vampires already knew she existed and were sworn to secrecy.

Rido would never let any harm come to Juuri. He wanted to announce her to the public the day she was born. He wanted the world to know that she was born and that she was his for eternity.

He didn't understand why his parents refused to let Juuri know that she was to marry Rido one day. What was the problem with her knowing? They would go on about _letting her enjoy her youth_. Were they suggesting she wouldn't enjoy her youth if she spent it knowing the red string of fate tied him to her?

He was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't replied as soon as Juuri would have liked and instead Haruka had replied. The young brother had stepped closer to her, cupping her face with the palm of his hand. She looked at him with admiration, "Haruka, onii-sama! I want to go outside!" The young boy could not say no to her so he agreed, much to Rido's surprise.

When Rido still had not reacted Haruka added, "Let me ask Rido, okay?" Even though he'd already agreed he still wanted to confirm with the eldest.

Haruka approached him with a cautious expression. Rido figured it was because he was still trying to figure out how to take Juuri outside. When the young men got out of earshot of Juuri he whispered to Rido, "I think we should show her the family manor's garden. But how do we go about sneaking her out?"

The garden? Really? Was that the best place Haruka could think of? Well, given some thought he could see Juuri running about having a grand time. He conceded, "It's just nobles around, all you have to do is command them to look the other way and we can leave. Mother and father are still out for the next few hours."

Haruka's eyes clouded, something was clearly bothering him, "Brother, I don't think we should _command_ people. Maybe just ask them nicely?" Haruka glanced back at the small girl, staring at them intently. She had her tiny fists clamped on her small dress, she looked wildly defiant for someone so young.

Rido rolled his eyes. Did Haruka really want to take Juuri outside? "If you want her to see the garden, that's the only way. You can't ask people nicely to do things that they were ordered not to do. You hone your authority or you don't do anything. There's no in between." He raised his right arm to put a hand over his mouth, breathing out into it. Why must he be so gentle? He was a pureblood. He had authority, why couldn't he use it?

He supposed it would be on him to talk to the nobles blocking their path. He didn't wait for his brother to reply and instead walked past him, scooping up little Juuri who seemed ecstatic that he had assumingly agreed. He set her on his shoulders, her little legs draped over his face. She smelled so nice… No, now was not the time. "Hold on, Juuri darling", he said with a small smile that she couldn't see. In response she knotted her tiny hands into his long curly hair, using them as reigns.

She squealed in delight as he started walking out of the common room they were in. If he remembered correctly there should only be two or three nobles blocking their path.

Haruka was clearly disappointed that he didn't get to Juuri first and sulked a few steps behind.

"Hey, hey! Rido! Haruka! Where are we going?" She asked, leaning back so she could twist somewhat on Rido's shoulders in order to see Haruka. Almost instantly the young man perked up and smiled, catching up in stride to the eldest. "It's a secret!"

The first roadblock approached. "R-Rido-sama, Haruka-sama! Where are you headed?" Without pausing the eldest pureblood walked past the noble, "Out. Don't follow." His eyes glowed red somewhat as he pulled his authority subliminally against the noble.

"Ye-Yes my lords." The man bowed, letting them proceed, although they were already well down the hallway. They had one more door until they were outside, Rido could see another noble guarding the door they were about to come through. Juuri babbled happily on top of Rido's head, leaning down and nuzzling into his locks.

"Rido onii-sama you smell really good~!" She cooed before impatiently wiggling, "How much longer?"

Those words. Did he smell good? He felt a blush creeping up on his face. Was that possible? He had a hard time expressing outward emotions and here he was turning red in the face. That small sentence was enough to make him hesitate, pausing with hand on the doorknob to the outdoors. He wondered what he smelled like to her-.

"Rido, what's wrong?" the younger brother asked inquisitively.

When the man had registered his brother's words he took a second to swallow hard on the lump he felt forming in his throat. It was at times like this where he was glad Haruka wasn't as observant as he ought to be. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." He added, shifting his stance and feeling Juuri shift along with him. In an odd way, this feeling completed him. The weight of her small frame relying on him felt _right_ in more ways than he could put into thoughts. After she settled some, still pulling relentlessly on his hair, he pulled the door open and was met with the next noble.

This one was a young woman, one who had seemed quite taken with him. Not that he bothered to converse with her. She was property to the Kurans and as long as she served her purpose, he wouldn't mind her…crush.

"Rido-sama!" The young brunette broke into a sheepish smile when she saw him before quickly straightening, realizing all the kids were there. She seemed a little agape when she noticed Juuri on his shoulders. "Juuri-sama is not permitted outside for her own safety."

The eldest pureblood turned, giving her a large fake smile, "Ah- How nice it is to see you. See, your princess, Juuri here was getting restless and we wanted to show her the outdoors." He took a few long steps towards her until he practically towered over her. He leaned real close to her face, a little too close for most comforts, but to this young noble, it was everything she had dreamed of. "You won't say anything, right? It could be _our_ little secret." As he finished his sentence he pulled back some and winked at her.

Little Juuri was in her own world completely oblivious to the fact that Rido was using his charms to persuade this noble. She was finally outdoors. Outdoors! It was dark outside which was perfect for her young vampire eyes. She scanned her surroundings but really only saw the outside of their house and some hedges that provided a barrier between the house and the seemingly unending yard.

The young noble's voice was caught in her throat. It was finally happening. Rido was coming to her, right? She bowed with her hand held over her chest, hoping to keep her frantically beating heart under control. "Y-Yes. What a nice thing you're doing for your younger sister. I won't say a word." She wouldn't say anything in fear that Rido would never trust her again.

Haruka who had grown uncomfortable from watching this whole encounter and the implied sexual persuasion appeared from behind Rido with a small smile and a curt reply, "Thank you!" and began to steer his brother towards the garden.

Rido gave the young noble one last look before turning to walk the opposite direction in order to get to the garden manor.

When they approached the garden, Rido reluctantly set the squealing child down. He caught sight of her eyes and couldn't help but chuckle with an earnest smile as he watched her wide eyes absorb all the different colors and scents of the flowers. Come to think of it, the only flowers she'd ever seen were the ones Haruka brought inside for her. Some use flowers were though. He preferred to give Juuri more practical gifts that held more value than empty gestures like flowers.

The young red-head ran about, sniffing all the different flowers and exclaiming about the colors each one had. Some she swore she hadn't seen before and kept asking what they were. She could see the colors as if it were daylight considering her special night adaptation.

Rido scanned the garden only to find the one thing that stuck out to him, aside from Juuri. He thought if they were going to appreciate flowers, this was the one to appreciate the most. It reminded him of Juuri, in a way. He walked down the cobbled path and crouched down, sniffing the sweet-scented calla lily. It was a deep purple, almost black, but it erotic and innocent in one fragile exterior.

"Rido onii-sama!" Came a very near shout followed by the small pitter-patter of her tiny shoes against the pavement. She stopped next to him, leaning her small frame against his shoulder and looking at the flower. Her smile fell and she looked slightly confused. "Onii-sama? What's wrong?"

Rido turned his head, raising his eyebrows in surprise. Did she not get the connection she had with these flowers? "They remind me of you…" He murmured softly.

"They look like death! All dark and stuff! Flowers are supposed to be pretty and colorful!" She puffed her cheeks out, obviously offended by his comment.

She started to pull away from his side and Rido instinctively grabbed her tiny wrist, holding her firmly so she couldn't take another step. "Don't you see? How exotic and sweet they are?"

Fear clouded her eyes as now the only thing the young girl was concerned with was escaping the unintentional death grip on her wrist. "Onii-" she began to protest, tears threatening to emerge from the corners of her eyes.

He realized she wouldn't understand and if anything she wouldn't listen to him now. With a sinking feeling, he let go and closed his eyes, running the hand that had once gripped the child's wrist, through his hair. Why couldn't she understand? He vaguely heard Haruka call the young girl to him. He opened his eyes to watch as she sniffed a red rose Haruka had given her. Her smile had returned and she laughed heartily. What was so wrong with his flower? He watched the two of them causing a knot to form in Rido's heart. Why? Why weren't his affections good enough? Haruka could do the same thing and somehow it made his betrothed smile more. He resigned himself to a sigh and stood up, turning his back on his siblings and clutching his chest tightly. What was this feeling?


End file.
